Sweet Meet (oneshoot)
by DuchenneKae
Summary: Luhan yang selalu terlambat dan memiliki perbahan hari ini! "Heh! ini sudah yang ketujuh kali hanya untuk pertengahan bulan ini. Kau sadar tidak?" "Err.. sesungguhnya sih, kau yang lebih hina." "Sekuat apa pun, kau tetap seorang gadis mungil yang bahkan tingginya tak melebihi bahuku!" "Oh! Uuh! Kau laki-laki kan?" LUMIN XIUHAN warning! : GS!


title : Sweet Meet

cast : Luhan and other

length : oneshoot

warning : hanya cerita yang ringan dan singkat!

happy reading!

.

.

.

Hari itu hari yang cerah untuk seorang Luhan. Yah... hari yang indah dimana matahari sudah sangat tinggi dan dia baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ini sudah biasa, Luhan pasti akan langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi dan melakukan segalanya dengan kilat. Dia harus mengejar waktu agar tak terlambat ke sekolah.

Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan turun ke lantai satu rumahnya setelah selesai dengan acara 'dandan' yang rutin ia lakukan tiap pagi. Suho –sang mama- hanya akan memutar matanya bosan begitu melihat si sulung terburu-buru dengan segala kegiatannya. Suho sudah menyerah, ia tak bisa mengubah sifat anaknya itu. Luhan semenjak kecil memang tidak bisa bangun pagi dan itu benar-benar merepotkan Suho. Jangan salah, Suho sudah selalu membangunkan Luhan tepat jam 6 pagi, tapi salahkan Luhan! Ia benar-benar nampak seperti mayat di pagi hari.

"Ma, aku sudah terlambat! Mana rotiku?" ujar Luhan sembari menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. Suho hanya mendengus, lalu meletakkan sepiring sandwich lengkap dengan segelas susu hangat di hadapan Luhan.

"Thanks ma." Jawab Luhan dan langsung menggigit sandwich itu. Suho yang sudah sangat bosan melihat tingkah Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah lantas mengambil tempat di hadapan Luhan dan memakan sarapannya sendiri.

"Harusnya kau bisa bangun lebih pagi!" hardik Suho dengan tatapan fokus ke sandwichnya.

"Ak-hu malath!" katanya dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Telan dulu makanamu! Santai saja, kau kan sudah biasa terlambat, pasti gurumu maklum."

"Tidhak bitha!" Luhan nampak memejamkan matanya, berusaha menelan paksa sandwich itu. "Aku akan menjadi tukang sapu kalau begitu." Lanjut Luhan lalu segera menenggak susu hangatnya.

"Makanya bangun pagi! Kau mencari masalahmu sendiri! Dasar!" umpat Suho seraya memberikan delikan tajam ke anaknya. Luhan hanya menggelegkan kepalanya keras, kedua tangannya sibuk menyumpal lubang telinganya sendiri.

"Lalalala... aku tak dengar apa pun!" Luhan mulai mengalunkan suara merdunya dengan volume yang cukup keras, cukup membuat emosi Suho terpancing. "Aku harus pergi. Bye bye, ma! Aku cinta kamu!" lanjutnya lalu segera berlari ke luar areal rumah begitu melihat Suho sudah mengacungkan pisau makannya ke Luhan. Luhan sendiri hanya tertawa lebar begitu melihat ekspresi Suho dan Luhan sudah menebak, ibunya itu pasti sudah memberi umpatan-umpatan padanya.

.

.

.

Dengan tenaga yang terbilang cukup besar, Luhan mengayuh sepedanya. Ia harus cepat sampai karena waktu yang tersisa untuk Luhan hanyalah 9 menit, itu belum waktu yang harus digunakan Luhan untuk memarkir sepeda dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

Tapi seperti penjelasan tadi, Luhan sudah biasa. Ia sudah terlampau sering berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini di pagi hari. Ke sekolah naik sepeda karena selalu ketinggalan bus, menghadapi seorang security di depan sekolah lalu membersihkan toilet sebentar dan akhirnya ia sampai di kelas dengan hasil terlambat selama 1 sampai 2 jam pelajaran. Ini sudah menjadi sarapan paginya dan sepertinya Luhan juga 'menikmati' kegiatan rutinnya ini.

CKIT!

Suara ban sepeda Luhan yang di rem mendadak oleh pemiliknya. Luhan langsung kelabakan, ia berusaha mengontrol tubuhnya yang sudah limbung agar tak jatuh. Sial! Luhan mengumpat. Ia benar-benar jengkel dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba saja lewat di depannya dan menghambat perjalanan Luhan. Sungguh! Ia paling benci jika diganggu di saat genting seperti ini.

"Minggir!" ujar Luhan dingin begitu kondisi tubuhnya semibang kembali. Sosok yang tadi hampir di tabarak Luhan langsung mendongak begitu mendengar nada dingin itu. Ia memicingkan mata kucingnya, mencoba mengintimidasi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Harusnya kau yang minggir! Ini jalan untuk pejalan kaki! Dasar!" hardik si gadis dan langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Luhan menganga sebentar sebelum memasang wajah datarnya. Sungguh! Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani bertingkah angkuh begitu di depannya. Biasanya juga semua akan berbicara sehalus mungkin walau sekasar apa pun tingkah Luhan. Tapi, itu bisa di pikirkan nanti, sekarang Luhan harus segera menuju sekolah tercintanya.

Dan bagus, hari ini sudah sangat indah. Matahari sudah hampir berada di ubun-ubun dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap nanar gerbang hijau itu dengan tatapan anak anjing. Oh! Ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari jam masuk dan dia masih nelangsa sendirian di depan sekolah. Huh... Luhan meringis. Jika sampai papanya tau, ia yakin uang jajannya tak akan bisa mencukupi keperluannya seminggu ini. Ah! Ini kan hanya 15 menit, masa tak bisa masuk sih?

"Tuan Park! Tuan Park! Buka pintunya! Aku harus belajar Tuan Park!" panggil Luhan dari luar sekolah seraya menggoyangkan pagar kokoh itu. Luhan terdiam sebentar memastikan respon dari orang yang diajaknya bicara, tapi sepertinya Luhan memang bicara sendiri.

"Tuan Paaaark..." Luhan mulai menyanyi dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat sang security buka mulut.

"Apa?!" hardiknya begitu ia sampai di hadapan Luhan. Luhan nyengir, ia kembali menampakkan wajah manisnya berusaha menggoda security itu walau dalam hati Luhan sudah ingin memuntahkan sandwich-nya yang bahkan mungkin masih utuh.

"Biarkan aku masuk, aku ada ulangan hari ini." ujar Luhan lembut.

"Tak semudah itu, Tuan!" ujar si security. "Namamu sudah hampir memenuhi buku kriminal sekolah dan kau pasti tau apa akibatnya kan?"

"Tapi-tapi aku kan belum memenuhi isi buku itu, aku hanya hampir memenuhi saja." Luhan masih tak mau kalah.

"Heh! ini sudah yang ketujuh kali hanya untuk pertengahan bulan ini. Kau sadar tidak?"

"Ayolah! Hanya membuka gerbang, apa susahnya?"

BUGH!

Percakapan Luhan dengan sang security berhenti sejenak. Padangan mereka fokus pada sosok gadis yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pagar sekolah, nafasnya memburu, keringatnya juga banyak, persis seperti seorang atlet maraton yang baru saja berlomba.

"Ma-hah-af pak, hah...hah... saya terlambat." Ujarnya terbata dengan tangan yang sibuk meremas dadanya sendiri. Sepertinya ia sangat sesak akibat kekurangan oksigen. Sementara itu Luhan dan si security hanya saling pandang, kurang mengerti dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Hah... kau ada teman hari ini!" ujar si security akhirnya. Ia pun segera membuka gerbang bercat hijau itu, membiarkan Luhan dan gadis itu masuk. Tuan Park hanya bisa menghela nafas, dua bocah ini sama saja dinginnya. Walau pun terlambat, entah kenapa mereka masih bisa memberikan tampang datar.

"Baiklah, sebelum ke kelas, kalian ke ruangan kedisiplinan dulu. Sana! Pergi!" ujar si security yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh dua siswa itu dan sekarang mereka berdua akan memulai hari mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.19 P.M dan di sebuah lorong kelas, dua sosok siswa masih sibuk membersihkan lantai. Ya.. bisa ditebak! Itu adalah Luhan dan sosok gadis misterius yang dihukum oleh divisi kedisiplinan akibat ulah mereka yang terlambat.

Walau pun sekolah sudah lumayan sepi karena bel pulang sudah berdering hampir setengah jam lalu, tapi keadaan lorong itu tetap ramai. Jangan berpikir lorong itu ramai oleh makhluk astral, ah! Tidak! tidak! tidak ada makhluk seperti itu saat cahaya matahari masih terasa panas. Lorong itu ramai hanya karena satu orang, yang jelas bukan Luhan karena Luhan dengan facepalm-nya sibuk mengepel lantai itu.

Ya! Sedari tadi gadis manis berpipi tembam sibuk mengoceh, membuat suasana ramai –menurut Luhan-. Ia menggerutu sendiri ketika mengambil ember dan alat pel di gudang peralatan dan gerutuannya masih juga belum berakhir hingga sekarang. Entah apa yang ia ocehkan, Luhan tak bisa ingat. Itu terlalu banyak dan Luhan merasa seperti pengangguran jika harus merapalkan apa saja yang dikatakan gadis manis disampingnya ini.

"Selesaikan saja! tak usah banyak bicara!" hardik Luhan akhirnya setelah jengah juga ia mendengar kicauan gadis itu. Si gadis mengernyit heran, ia memicingkan mata kucingnya dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"Terserahku! Mulut juga mulutku!" balasnya tak mau kalah, ia lantas kembali menggerutu dengan tangan yang sibuk membersihkan lantai itu.

"Heh! kau itu perempuan! Manis sedikit bukanlah masalah! Cih! Jika kau seperi ini, mana ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu?!" Luhan berkata sinis tanpa memandang wajah lawan bicaranya karena terlalu sibuk dengan alat pel. Si gadis berhenti menggerakkan tangannya, ia nampak shock dengan perkataan laki-laki disampingnya ini.

"Hei! Sadar tidak! kau itu cantik, mana ada perempuan yang mau dengamu! Seperti err-waria!" ujar si gadis dengan santai, tak mau terlihat takut dengan sosok Luhan. Luhan mendengus, apa dia bilang tadi? Seperti perempuan? Okay! Fine! Luhan benci dikatakan begitu karena dia itu manly! Ingat! M-A-N-L-Y!

"Katakan sekali lagi, maka lehermu patah!" geram Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Si gadis menyeringai, merasa menang karena telah berhasil memancing emosi pemuda itu. Si gadis langsung berdiri tegak dan menatap Luhan remeh.

"Kau itu cantik, mana ada perempuan yang mau denganmu! Seperti waria!" dan sungguh demi Tuhan! Gadis itu dengan beraninya mengulang kalimat kramat itu, dengan nada santai, penuh penekanan dan tatapan hina serta remeh. Great! Harga diri Luhan terinjak! Oleh perempuan lagi! Sialan!

"Dasar kau perempuan hina!" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia membanting alat pel itu ke sembarang arah. Menunjukkan jika ia tak main-main sekarang dan sayangnya si gadis tak sadar dengan maksud Luhan. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu melihat tingkah Luhan yang sok kuat dengan melempar alat pel itu.

"Err.. sesungguhnya sih, kau yang lebih hina." Ujar si gadis sembari menaikkan bahunya, tanda acuh dengan Luhan yang emosinya kini sudah diambang batas. Luhan kembali menggeram, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat berusaha mengalihkan emosinya agar tak memukul gadis di depannya kini. Mau di taruh dimana image Luhan nanti jika ketahuan ia memukul perempuan.

"Whew!" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Jadi kau mau mencari gara-gara denganku?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Dengan banci sepertimu? Ehm.. aku rasa tidak, memang kenapa?" tanyanya santai dan aaarrrghh! Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan menggali lubang untuk mengubur bocah di depannya ini. Oh My God! Bagaimana bisa ia sesantai itu menghadapi Luhan. Hello! Sejelek apa pun ia di mata guru, Luhan tetap aset sekolah yang penting karena otaknya. Banyak siswa yang tunduk padanya bukan karena otak, tapi juga karena wajahnya dan kenapa bisa gadis di depannya ini tak bisa menunjukkan rasa hormat sedikit pada sosok bangsawan seperti Luhan?.

"Heh! jangan memancing emosiku!" ujar Luhan seraya menarik kasar lengan gadis itu membuat si gadis meringis pelan karena merasa sedikit sakit sementara Luhan langsung memasang wajah dinginnya berusaha menekan si gadis, orang yang dianggap Luhan sebagai lawannya saat ini.

Si gadis mendelik, merasa tak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Luhan. "Siapa yang memancing emosimu? Harusnya kan aku yang marah! Kau sudah hampir menabrakku tadi pagi dan sekarang kau melempar alat pelmu, maksudamu apa? Tidak mau melaksanakan hukumanmu begitu? Membiarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri sementara kau melenggang pergi! Hiiee! Kau bukan laki-laki!"

BRAAAK!

Okay! Itu ulah Luhan. Ia menendang ember yang penuh dengan air kotor membuat lantai yang awalnya bersih kembali menjadi kotor. Si gadis membulatkan matanya karena melihat hasil kerja kerasnya yang sia-sia, sama sekali tak peduli dengan Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Well, gadis itu sudah meragukan gender Luhan. Sekali sih tidak apa-apa, tapi ini 3 kali loh! Termasuk pengulangan kelimat yang diminta Luhan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan err-Luhan?" ujar gadis itu sedikit tersendat karena harus membaca _nametag_ yang tersemat di blazzer Luhan, setelahnya ia kembali memasang tatapan nyalang pada pemuda itu. "Kau ingin kita berdua semalaman disini, ya? Heh! kenapa juga kau harus menendang ember itu? kau tau akibat ulahmu aku harus membersihkan ulang! Aish! Jika kau mau sok kuat, harusnya kau menendang tembok di sampingmu itu sampai roboh! Bodoh!"

"Hei... Xiumin!" suara Luhan terdengar menggeram dan berat, cukup membuat si gadis yang diketahui bernama Xiumin mengalihkan atensinya mentap Luhan. "Kau jangan berani denganku! Atau aku akan benar-benar mematahkan lehermu!"

"Coba saja!" Xiumin menghempaskan kasar tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi mencengkram lengannya kuat. Xiumin langsung memutar alat pelnya, menunjukkan skill matrial art yang sudah ia pelajari sejak kecil. "Aku akan mematahkan lehermu lebih dulu!"

"Cih!" Luhan mendecih dan menatap Xiumin remeh. "Sekuat apa pun, kau tetap seorang gadis mungil yang bahkan tingginya tak melebihi bahuku!"

"Sialan!" hardik Xiumin lalu mulai melangkakan kakinya mendekat ke arah Luhan sembari mengayunkan alat pel itu. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Xiumin hanya menyeringai aneh, ia tak melakukan gerakan apa pun. Ia hanya memasang kuda-kuda dan melangkah mundur menghindari serangan gadis itu.

SRET!

Luhan sedikit membungkuk agar ayunan pel itu tak mengenai kepalanya dan itu berhasil. Luhan kembali melangkah mundur saat Xiumin melangkah maju.

"Dasar pengecut! Kau bukan laki-laki!"

Dan AAARRRGGHH! Sungguh Luhan ingin ke surga saat ini!

SRET!

Kali ini bukan alat pel itu yang digunakan Xiumin, tapi tangannya sendiri. Luhan kali ini menggerakkan wajahnya ke samping kanan, tak mau kena bogem mentah milik si gadis yang mungkin akan membuat giginya patah.

SREET!

Xiumin mencoba menyerang perut Luhan. Dengan kekuatan yang menggebu, Xiumin sudah mempersiapkan tenaga di tangannya dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat, gadis itu mengeleminasi jarak antara ia dan Luhan dan berakhir dengan...

BUGH!

Dirinya yang jatuh akibat terpeleset air yang di tendang Luhan tadi. Oh! Great! Xiumin hanya belum tau jika Luhan itu jenius dan sekarang Luhan sudah tertawa nista mengejeknya yang kini menahan sakit luar biasa di pergelangan kaki. Euh! Sepertinya Xiumin cidera.

.

.

.

Langit sudah berwarna oranye saat dua sejoli itu mulai menapaki jalan mereka pulang. Saat ini Xiumin dan Luhan pulang bersama-sama mengendarai sepeda milik Luhan dengan Xiumin yang berboncengan di belakang sembari memegang erat blazzer milik Luhan, takut kalau ia terjatuh. Well, ini sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab Luhan terhadap Xiumin yang telah ia lukai.

Kali ini Luhan nampak menikmati perjalanan pulangnya dengan suasana hati yang cukup bagus. Ia mengayuh sepeda itu pelan sembari menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang terasa begitu hangat di wajahnya. Dai tak tau kenapa, tapi yang jelas ia merasa moodnya mencapai puncak saat ini.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan sosok gadis yang kini berada di belakang Luhan. Ia nampak begitu santai berada di sisi pemuda yang bahkan baru dikenalnya sore tadi. Ia tak memikirkan keselamatannya karena ia yakin Luhan pasti tak akan menjahilinya lagi. Jadi, ia hanya diam dan menikmati pemandangan jalan yang ia lewati dengan pelan saat ini.

"Hei..." Luhan menyapa memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi mendominasi.

"Eum?" Xiumin hanya bergumam membalas sapaan Luhan.

"Aku baru melihatmu di sekolah, kau siswa baru?" tanya Luhan yang masih fokus mengayuh sepedanya, Xiumin tersenyum ketika onyx caramelnya menatap hamparan sakura pink yang tengah mekar.

"Yuup!" nada Xiumin terdengar riang, pandangan matanya nampak berbinar melihat pohon-pohon pink itu. "Aku pindahan dari Kanada dan ini hari ketigaku di sekolah..." lanjutnya.

"Kau punya darah Kanada?" tanya Luhan yang masih setia dengan kayuhan sepedanya walau tatapan matanya juga melirik pohon-pohon sakura yang tengah ia lewati.

"Iya, mamaku China-Kanada sedangkan papaku asli China, lalu kau bagaimana? Korea asli?" tanya Xiumin sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan, bermaksud agar Luhan bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas. Luhan tertawa pelan sebelum membalas pertanyaan gadis di belakangnya itu.

"Well, papaku China-Kanada dan mamaku asli Korea!" jelas Luhan.

"Ah! Aku mengerti..." tanggap Xiumin sekenanya.

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu? Kau tak mau bertanya yang lain?" nada Luhan terdengar jengkel kali ini dan itu membuat Xiumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk apa aku bertanya seperti itu?"

"Yah, agar kau lebih mengenalku! Coba, tanyakan sesuatu tentangku dan aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!" Luhan berkata yakin.

"Oh! Uuh! Kau laki-laki kan?"

CKIIIT!

Kembali Luhan mengerem sepedanya mendadak, dengan segera Luhan menyeimbangkan posisinya agar ia dan Xiumin tak terjatuh lagi. Xiumin yang berada di belakang sontak terkejut, dengan reflek ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada blazzer Luhan dan kali ini Xiumin sangat bersyukur karena Luhan memiliki reflek yang cukup baik sehingga mereka tak jatuh.

"Aish! Kau ingin membunuhku?!" ujar Xiumin yang merasa keamanannya cukup terancam tadi.

"Salahmu! Menanyakan hal seperti itu! Dengar ya, kakek-kakek rabun pun tau jika aku ini laki-laki tulen!" Luhan mendengus, lantas kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan.

"Ah! Masa?" tanya Xiumin tak yakin. "Kau begitu cantik untuk ukuran laki-"

"Jika kau melanjutkan kalimat nistamu itu, aku akan memastikan tubuhmu mengambang di sungai itu besok!" tunjuk Luhan pada Sungai besar disamping jalan yang mereka lewati. Xiumin nampak menenggak ludahnya kasar, ia tau sungai itu! itu sungai Han yang terkenal dan Xiumin yakin, sungai itu bukan tempat yang baik untuk berenang.

"Uh! Sensitif sekali!" tanggap Xiumin dan Luhan tampak acuh.

"Biar saja!" ujar Luhan dingin.

"Issh! Sudahlah! Perhatikan saja jalanmu dan ingat, belok kiri di pertigaan pertama setelah melewati jembatan lalu berhenti di rumah nomor 4 berlantai dua dan berpagar hitam!"

"Iya, ih! Bawel!" ujar Luhan sembari mengayuh sepedanya makin cepat, langit sudah hampir gelap dan Luhan masih berada di perjalanan ke rumah Xiumin, hn.. sepertinya ia akan terlambat pulang hari ini. Tapi, kapan Luhan tepat waktu sih?

Mendengar keluhan Luhan tentangnya, Xiumin langsung mendengus dan memberikan 'belaian' sayang di punggung Luhan yang cukup membuat pemuda itu berjengit sakit. Ah! Iya! Luhan lupa, Xiumin kan atlet taekwondo, wajar saja sih jika rasanya sesakit itu. Luhan pun hanya bisa berteriak protes dengan perlakuan Xiumin padanya.

"Jangan memukulku kenapa? Nanti jika terjatuh, pasti aku lagi yang kau salahkan!"

"Ya! Karena semua berawal darimu!"

"Heh! kalau kau tak menghinaku, aku tak akan menjahilimu! Lagian, siapa suruh kau bersikap kurang ajar begitu?"

"Itu juga karena kau memancing emosiku! Kau itu tidak bisa menghormati perempuan!"

"Hei...hei...! justru kau yang tak bisa menghormati orang lain! Dasar!"

"Nah! Kenapa kau malah balik menyalahkanku! Ini semua berawal darimu! Coba saja kau tak merusak moodku dengan hampir menabrakku tadi pagi, aku pasti akan bersikap lebih ramah dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik! Ini semua karena...bla..bla...bla.."

Dan begitulah, sepanjang perjalanan Xiumin kembali menggerutu kesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi seharian ini sementara Luhan harus ektra sabar karena tiap penggalan kalimat Xiumin, pasti ada makna yang menyalahkan dirinya. Entah dalam bentuk sindiran atau mungkin kalimat langsung yang sungguh nyelekit di hati Luhan. Tapi, ia bisa apa? Salah-salah, punggungnya memar sampai rumah. Jadi yah, Luhan lebih memilih diam. Menikmati hantaman angin lembut sembari mengayuh sepedanya santai saat matahari di ufuk barat menyinari dengan cahaya hangat berwarna orange...

Huh... sungguh indahnya musim semi kali ini.

.

.

.

end

a/n : aku gatel pengen publish ini masa!


End file.
